The present invention relates to a catalyst for reforming a hydrocarbon, a production process for the same and a process for reforming a hydrocarbon using the above catalyst, more specifically to a catalyst for reforming a hydrocarbon in which manganese oxide is used for a part of a carrier, a production process for the same and a process for steam reforming, self thermal reforming, partial oxidation reforming and carbon dioxide reforming for a hydrocarbon using the above catalyst.